geocycfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloo with Bashir
|Image = |Caption = Title Card |Season = 7 |Episode = 7½ |Writer = Lauren Faust |Director = Craig McCracken |Guests = Larry David |Production = 60⅞ |Airdate = May 13, 2010 |Prev = The Seemingly Never-Ending Song |Next = Clyde Frog's Final Repose |Episode list = [[Worst 100 Most Overused Star Trek Episode Plots|List of Battlestar Galactica episodes]] }} " " is an 86-minute Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends special from the show's seventh season, indicating the premiere of one of the halves of the two-part mid-season finale. The plot centers on Bloo as he dies and arrives to hell, where he is forced to confess each of his sins to Satan. Bloo fails to remember any of his sins, so he asks that his friends remind him of them. The episode's title is a reference to Bashir Hassam Abdul Hakeem, the young Muslim whom Kyle helps Mac get rid of in a previous episode, "Starvin' Bashir in Deep Space". The Muslim's name was originally Bahir. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends creators added the extra S as a joke, to symbolize the steatopygia introduced in this episode. See also "It Shits the Fan". The episode parodies many popular culture figures that are very widely known for "having their cake and eating it too", such as Sally Struthers, Michael Moore, Roseanne, John Goodman and Mac. It won an Emmy for "Poster with most resemblance to an Oscar". Ariel Sharon, who is portrayed in the episode, reportedly threatened to wake up from his coma if a repeat of the episode is allowed to air. Production directed "Bloo with Bashir".]] In addition to being a flashback episode and a backwards episode, "Bloo with Bashir" is notable for being a "horrific reality", which is considered a highly rare genre, combining both horror and Reality TV. Craig McCracken said he were inspired by the look on Yasmine Bleeth's face when she first saw their genitalia on BASEketball when creating the episode. The earlier Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode "Pandemic" also used a similar genre, parodying both the horror film Are You Gayer Than Mr. Garrison? and the game show Cloverfield. Since then, the term "Jewbacca attack" has become a part of the English language, used to describe the attempt to discreetly expose large-scale Jewish conspiracies, such as the Jewry concept. Reception after surviving the hit of a lava ball (left) resembles the Academy Award never won by BASEketball (right), exactly like "Bloo with Bashir".]] "Bloo with Bashir" failed to win any important awards, losing most of them, including "Emmy Award for Worst Foul Language Episode", to the even more confusing Samurai Jack episode "Rāshōmpōkōmōn". Anime episode Jews Cartman out of his Emmy, BBC However, the competition that year was hard, with much-better-animated nominees such as "Escape from Africa" from The Flintstones, "Kung Fu Panda" from Family Guy, "Wall-E" from American Dad, "Fly Me to the Moon" from Aqua Teen Hunger Force, "Space Chimps" from Sit Down, Shut Up, "Coraline" from The B00ND0CKS, "Monsters Vs. Aliens" from Drawn Together, "Up" from The Simpsons, South Park, "Avatar" from Scooby Doo, and "Bolt" from ''Mëtälöcälÿpsë. Footnotes External links *"Bashing with Walt" at Southparkstudios.com See also * Arab-Israeli Conflict (video game) Category:FHIF Category:Lost episodes Category:Horror